


Home is Where The Heart is

by ch0c0_s1im3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Help, I'm so tired, It's 12 a.m., Light-Hearted, Please can someone just write my ideas for me, Plot derailment, What the fuck I'm doing, i honestly don't know, time to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3
Summary: Rinko comes home after a long day of work
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 31





	Home is Where The Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die

Sayo hummed a familiar tune as she prepared dinner, chopping vegetables to the beat of Ako's drums and clicking her tongue softly to Rinko's piano. No matter how long it had been since they last practised it, she would never forget the intense rhythm of Ringing Bloom.

It had been a full year since Roselia's last, and probably final live show. It had been a long and fun run, but everything had to end somewhere, didn't it? Between college and practising, not to mention looming promises of oversea lives they had made each other, it was a stressful few years. 

Sayo sighed contentedly as she poured the vegetables into the saucepan, stirring it over the medium heat just like Tsugumi taught her to.

The teal haired girl didn't like to admit it, but she had always found the prospect of their final live show relieving rather than sad. Her early 20s were spent so much on practice, travelling, worrying about budget, worrying about Ako, more practice, appeasing their fans, and even more practice, that she had scarcely been able to make time for the love of her life.

She smiled as she heard the door unlock, she must be back from her piano classes. Sayo turned off the fire and swiftly walked out to greet her wife.

"Welcome back, Shiro..."

She stared at the woman in front of her, panting and breathing heavily as she took off her shoes and set down her bag. Her blue blouse was completely drenched and clung to her skin and her hair was in a wet mess.

"S-sorry... Hikawa-san..." 

"What's there to be sorry for," Sayo smiled, "I'll draw a bath for you, let's get you warm quickly."

"Thank you... Hikawa-san..."

Sayo leaned it to give her a quick peck on the lips before quickly leading her to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, "I'll go prepare dinner now, Shirokane-san."

"Mm... Sorry for causing so much trouble, Hikawa-san..."

"Rinko..." Sayo sighed, cupping the smaller girls cheek, "remember what we promised?"

Rinko blushed at her name, "sorry..."

"You're not a burden Shirokane-san, you're my wife," Sayo continued as she slipped Rinko's dress off her shoulders, "I love you."

"S-sayo-san..." Rinko whispered, her voice barely audible and her face red as a tomato.

"Ah, right," Sayo pulled away, "I'll go prepare dinner now. Take your time, I won't be done so soon."

Rinko nodded as Sayo closed the door, "have a good bath, Shirokane-san."

"Th-thank you..."

Sayo relaxed and blushed wildly as she walked towards the sofa, laying on it and burying her hands in her face.

"That was way too forward of me..." She groaned as she lightly hit herself with a pillow of a puppy, "I shouldn't have done that... I shouldn't have done that..."

She groaned again as her phone buzzed beside her, picking it up and putting the metal rectangle to her ear.

"Hey, Sayo~★" a familiar voice chirped from the phone.

"Good evening Imai-san..."

"Why do you sound so dead Sayo~ is Rinko not home yet?"

"Imai. San."

"Ahaha~★ oke oke, I'll get to the point quickly~ Ah! Miso! Now's not the time- mommy is-"

"Nyaa!"

Sayo couldn't help but smile as she imagined their playful cat, Miso, trying to bat the phone out of Lisa's hand, as he had done many times before.

"Hello, hello, Sayo~★"

"I'm still here, Imai-san."

"Will you and Rinko help us take care of the cats~ Yukina and I are going to Osaka to visit my parents for a few days because my mom's sick. Pleaaase~"

"Of course, Imai-san, when are you going?"

"Hopefully as soon as possible, but- Miso!"

"Nya!"

"Sorry Sayo~ can I text you the details later, Miso wants food."

"Sure, and I hope your mom gets well soon."

"Thank you, thank you~★ text you later~ Miso stop butting-"

"Nyaa!"

Sayo smiled as she put down the phone and looked at the clock. She had to quickly finish cooking before Rinko came out of the bath.

\-------------------

Rinko yawned and stretched in the bathtub, the sudsy water filled up to her shoulders helped relax her muscles after a long day of work. She sank a little deeper into the tub, closing her eyes and reminiscing about her day.

It started normal enough, going from house to house to teach her students how to play the piano as usual. She even had a new student today, a rather adorable six-year-old with a passion for music. She giggled a little as she realised the girl was just like her from her childhood, she silently promised herself to make the girl's journey in learning piano as pleasant as she could.

Then it started to rain. At first, it was just a light drizzle which Rinko enjoyed slightly, but sped up her walking to avoid getting too soaked. But it soon turned into a full downpour as she ran against the wind and the raindrops pelting against her body.

She felt bad arriving home drenched and a mess, but Sayo was always quick to reassure and love Rinko. Her face grew red in the bathtub as she remembered Sayo delicately cupping her cheek and cooing to her softly.

She shook her head and stood up, draining the water and rinsing herself off again. She sighed contentedly as she dried off herself, she loves her wife so much.

"Dinner's ready, Shirokane-san."

"Oh... I'll be out soon..!" Rinko quickly dried off the rest of her body, focusing on her long hair, and pulled on her clothes before stepping outside.

She shuddered a little as the cold air of the hallway hit her, the bath was so much warmer. But nothing was warmer than the sight that awaited her when she turned to the kitchen. The love of her life in a pink apron and her hair pulled back, her emerald eyes starting into Rinko's as she smiled lovingly with a plate of mixed vegetables in her hands, "I heated up some milk for you too, Shirokane-san."

"I love you so much..."

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

Rinko hugged Sayo from behind as Sayo set down the plate, loving the fresh smell of mint shampoo in her long teal hair. "I'm sorry you have to do all the cooking even after you finish work..."

"I don't mind, as long as I have you," Sayo whispered as she turned around to hug Rinko.

Rinko nuzzled into the crook of her lover's neck and closed her eyes, if only every moment could be spent like this, being held tight in a warm embrace by someone she had loved since she was a teenager.

"We should eat before the food gets cold, Shirokane-san."

"Can we stay like this... For just a little longer..."

Sayo chuckled and stroked her hair, "we can cuddle all you want after we eat, Rinko."

Sayo really knew how to get Rinko to listen.

Rinko sat down at the dining table with Sayo beside her, picking up her chopsticks and pecking Sayo on the cheek, "thank you for the meal..."

"I- I..."

Rinko giggled as she picked up her bowl, realising they never really got over that high school shyness they had around each other. They've surely gotten more comfortable and bolder over time, but even as Sayo proposed to her they were both a blushing mess, at least they both found it endearing.

"Oh yes..." Sayo suddenly spoke as she popped a small piece of pork into her mouth, "Shirokane-san, Imai-san has requested our aid."

"For what..?"

"Imai-san's mother has fallen ill, so she requested that we take care of her cats for a few days while she visits them with Minato-san."

"That shouldn't be... Too big of a problem..." Rinko replied as she tried to recall her schedule, "wait... How many cats does Yukina-san own again..?"

She counted on her fingers, "there's... Choco... Robeto... and Miso..."

"They just adopted Rimuru too."

"Oh... That's right..." Rinko sighed, "will we... be able to handle all of them..?"

"Maybe we should think of it as training, for when we have children."

"Y-you mean..."

They both blushed as they realised the implications of the statement.

"Sh-shirokane-san, I- I didn't" Sayo stuttered as her face turned as red as a cherry, Rinko had no doubts her face was redder as she felt her cheeks burning.

"I-it's fine, Hikawa-san..." Rinko whispered, taking Sayo's hand into hers. She rubbed her thumb over the tips of Sayo's fingers, a habit to feel the rough callouses that grew there. Another lovable point about Sayo.

"Let's not think so far into the future then," Sayo sighed as she smiled at Rinko, "let's focus on now."

"I love you, Sayo-san..."

"I love you too, Rinko."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired please, for the love of god, please work Ao3


End file.
